Ashfur (TC)
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, LionClan (Modern) |death = Killed by Hollyleaf |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Unknown Ashpaw Ashfur Ashfur Ashfur |familyl = Brindleface Two unnamed kits Ferncloud Sandstorm Cloudtail |familyt = Mother: Brothers: Sister: Half-Sister: Foster Brother: |mentor = Dustpelt |apps = Birchfall, Lionblaze |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior }} Ashfur is a muscular, thick-furred, pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Trivia *Either he or his sister, Ferncloud, were called tawny. *In the family tree on the official ''Warriors site, it states that Whitestorm is the mate to Brindleface, and father to Ashfur and Ferncloud. This tree was however confirmed not to be canon, and he is not related to them. **However, on Vicky's Facebook page, she believes that Whitestorm could actually be his father.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He was mistakenly said to have a dark pelt. *Kate thinks that Ashfur forgave Hollyleaf for killing him once she joined StarClan.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Page This is contradicted by Vicky, who says they probably never forgave each other and avoid each other in StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *When asked about Ashfur's residence on her Facebook page, Vicky said the following: "He went to StarClan because he was essentially a loyal and well-meaning warrior. He was just driven a bit crazy from unrequited love!", and also replied that she'd been thinking for a long while about where to send him, and considered the Dark Forest.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook She later said she was starting to think that Ashfur does not deserve StarClan, but now that he's in there, she cannot take him out.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky believes that Ashfur won't turn up in the future.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky said that Ashfur wasn't chosen as the cat who loved Squirrelflight for any specific reason.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Brindleface: Brothers: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Sister: :Ferncloud: Half-Sister: :Sandstorm: Foster Brother: :Cloudtail: Grandmother: :Robinwing: Uncles: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Aunt: :Frostfur: Nephews: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Nieces: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Half-Nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grandnephew: :Toadstep: Grandniece: :Rosepetal: Half-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Half-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Half-Great Grandniece: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Half-Great Grandnephew: :Fernsong: Cousins: :Cinderpelt :Brightheart :Thornclaw :Brackenfur: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Senior Warrior